Construction is the process of creating and building infrastructure or a facility using various methods and materials. In conventional wood-frame building construction, composite framing members (studs, joists, or rafters) are covered with lumber, or wide flat panels, to form walls, roofs, and floors. These framing materials are engineered products that must be custom manufactured for every structure, requiring manual cuts to achieve geometry desired in a particular building. The manufacturing process of framing materials requires skilled labor, multitude of tools and systematic planning. Traditionally, in conventional wood frame construction, carpenters purchase lumber and work on it onsite to get the desired shape, often leading to wastage of resources.
Other types of conventional construction methods, include brick and mortar, and concrete masonry units (CMU). These methods and materials are typically heavy and provide minimal tensile strength for a given structure. Another existing construction method includes steel frame construction. However, cost and skilled labor are huge constraints of this construction method.
Latest means of constructions include Structurally Insulated Panels or modular construction, which involves prefabricated units that are custom built offsite and eventually connected into place. These typically, require a long design and planning period and may be difficult in areas with overhead issues as they are typically assembled onsite with a crane. Additionally, they are expensive and can be difficult for future alterations and additions.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need to provide building assemblies using pre-fabricated frames that construct various types of structures for efficiency and durability.